


Poking Tony

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Polyamory, stuckony - Freeform, winterironshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: I blame my roommate for the title. Bad puns are my weakness, so I felt I had to share xDPractice drawing for WinterIronShield bang. I exaggerated Tony's height difference compared to the two supersoldiers, as a result, Bucky felt the need to harass the adorable sized genius with Steve looking fondly on the two. At first I had a mixed shield/arc reactor accent, but decided against it (kept turning up egg shaped) and went with a basic title box instead. The most challenging part of this doodle was coloring in Bucky’s arm, but for an attempt it turned out ok.ink on printer paper, digitally colored





	Poking Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my roommate for the title. Bad puns are my weakness, so I felt I had to share xD
> 
> Practice drawing for WinterIronShield bang. I exaggerated Tony's height difference compared to the two supersoldiers, as a result, Bucky felt the need to harass the adorable sized genius with Steve looking fondly on the two. At first I had a mixed shield/arc reactor accent, but decided against it (kept turning up egg shaped) and went with a basic title box instead. The most challenging part of this doodle was coloring in Bucky’s arm, but for an attempt it turned out ok.
> 
> ink on printer paper, digitally colored


End file.
